Forbidden
by SpecterWolf
Summary: Allen Walker, a silver-finned prince merman, had always dreamed of going to the surface. One day he disobeys his Master's orders and goes. He begins to fall in love with a certain green-haired human. But of course Humans and Merfolk hate each other, so Allen has decided to act like a human. LenaXAllen COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So I've read some of the Mermaid/Merman Allen fics and liked them, but they were _all_ yaoi. For all those non-yaoi readers out there, I hope this will be of entertainment for you! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and should there be any pairings? I will not accept yaoi, Sorry! If you think there should be no pairings then so be it. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own DGM**

**(Allen doesn't have his scar or arm in this)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter One: A Different Opinion**

"So, the surface...How's it like?" I heard a sigh from across the room. The source being a red-tailed merman with long scarlet hair replied, "I've told you many times before, Allen. It's horrible. The humans are greedy creatures, and they despise us just as much as we despise them."

I looked up at him with a frown. I was different from many of the merfolk here. I had a different view of humans. I just had to see for myself and then I'd have a right to judge.

"Master Cross? Have you ever been there?" He nodded. "There's really no reason to want to go up there. We can only survive for a limited time before we need water again. Unless magic is used, But you don't know any yet." Magic was a specialty for us mer-folk. Only a number of us auctally can though, and I'm one of them. That's why I have Master Cross. He is my magic tutor.

"Don't think about it too much. We I'll be off." Master can be fatherly sometimes. My father, the king Mana, was very nice to me as well. He was usually busy all the time though. After all, we are currently at war with the Noah Clan. They are a group of vicious sharks that are trying to rule over us and steal the sacred Trident that only the king gets to have. It's called _Neptune's Trident_.

It has been passed down for centuries. Neptune, the first sea ruler, had created it. What's unique about the trident is that the power is different from every user. One could be stronger than other kings, or weaker. Possibly the same.

The prince, which is me right now, gets to also have a unique item. It's called _Neptune's Necklace, _which was also created by Neptune himself. The only difference is that this is weaker than the trident and all it does is gives the wearer a special power in need of emergency and the ability to transform into a human to hide amongst them for whatever reason.

But, the thing is that this item has been seen as a threat and it was locked up. The reason for this was because of the ability to transform the user into a human, which could cause serious problems. It's still locked up down in the lab by our palace's dungeon.

For this reason a new item was given to the prince instead. It is more new than the trident, for this is only about a decade old. It is a bracelet that grants the wearer good fortune. Wether it's true or not is beside me. It wasn't made just for this reason, but merely to mark the wearer as prince.

Suddenly, I saw something float to the floor. I realized it was one of my books and picked it up. _'Probably must've fell.'_

The title read, "**Legends Of Merfolk**". I just couldn't help but open it. This book I just happened to come across a couple weeks ago. I'm almost certain that a human dropped it, so it must've been written by the humans. I never read it yet, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. _'This is my chance to see what the humans think of us as.' _I opened to the very first page on the first chapter. The first paragraph already had shocked me.

Merfolk are mythical and magical creatures and are incredibly rare to be seen. Many don't believe in their existence, but there is auctally a lot of evidence to prove it. These creatures are half fish half human. They highly dangerous if approached and are violent. Humans and Merfolk are forbidden to be with each other at all. These two species should forever be separated and never to be seen together again.

At reading this, I shook my head in frustration. How could they think of us in such a way and judge us just like that? But this was also something that made me want to see the surface even more. You'd think I'd probably freak out and not want to go anymore, but I just believe that this book isn't telling the whole truth. Neither Master Cross.

I don't know just why, but I just have to see these so called "Horrible Greedy Selfish" humans for myself. I mean, they can't all be like that, right?

I glanced up at a crystal blue golem. Timcampy. It was a robotic figure created by Master. It is a ball with wings basically. It also can change color to camouflage itself or to express its emotions. Tim's normal color is golden, though.

Speaking of the devil, the golem turned a bright red and shook it's head vigorously. Tim probably knew what I was planning since he was after all programmed to sense emotions as well.

"Tim. Just don't tell, okay?" The said golem kept on tugging on me while I swam outside my glass window. _'I wonder what it'll be like...I wonder if it's auctally as bad as I've heard.' _My silver tail swished up and down in the fresh seawater. The next thing I knew was a big bright and almost blinding light pierced my vision. I kept on swimming up despite this fact.

And finally, I came above the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own DGM neither any of the characters (but any OCs)_**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

**Chapter Two: Broken, Yet Strong**

My eyes widened. The very first thing I noticed besides any other thing was a human. She had legs! I've never seen them before in real life. And she also had long flowing silky green hair. It kind of reminded me of the fresh seaweed in the sea, except with much more value.

Her eyes were a dazzling violet. She was wearing a black tank top and white shorts. Overall, she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!

But the one thing that I noticed was that she held no smile. She was sitting on the soft ground, alone. No one else was on the beach. The bright warmth of the sunset and cool breeze was only heard/felt.

As silent as could be, he slowly swam closer to the shore. The girl didn't seem to notice yet. Allen made sure his tail was no where in sight above water just in case. Unfortunately, Timcampy came fluttering about and made a small sound. The white-haired merman began mumbling at the golem, scolding him.

Even with all this noise in the silence, the girl appeared still oblivious. Allen noticed this and concluded that she must be in deep thought. Timcampy hid under the water and tuned blue.

Then, Allen did something unexpected, almost subconsciously, and immediately he almost regretted it. "H-Hello?"

The girl's head snapped over to him. She appeared to have been awakened from her little "trance" and flinched a bit. I had thought for a second she noticed I was a merman, but then was confused when she smiled. And that one smile lit up her whole face. "Why hello there! I'm sorry, I've just been in thought..." I didn't say anything as she continued.

"You see, my brother and I were supposed to be going on vacation when my uncle had come. Komui is my brothers name. He's a scientist." She chuckled. "and..." She paused for a second. "...Leverrier...is my _uncle." _ She had spat his name and "uncle" out like they were venom.

I still wasn't saying anything and was listening closely to every word this human had to say. After all, it was the first time I had heard or spoken with a human before. "And my _uncle _is watching over me while Komui was forced to leave due to his job for the time being. Leverrier is a horrible man. He threatens me, hurts me, and taunts me. I usually just cry myself to sleep every night. I couldn't tell my friends at school, even my closest ones..." She looked me in my stormy gray eyes.

"How come I'm telling you all this?" She chuckled again, humorless. "I just met you and now I'm just telling you my deepest feelings. I'm not sure why though..."

"Your a strong woman." I complemented in awe. She looked at me curiously. I had a feeling she was going to ask how, but I spoke again first. "You still live everyday, not afraid to let your tears out. You still have hope. Still hold heart and still can smile like that. That's a rare trait."

The human stared at me, unreadable feelings across her face. I really should stop talking, but I just kept blabbering out words. "You take all of this pain by yourself. I admit that you're strong...But you need to sort this problem out. Don't be afraid to ask for help. He won't hurt you."

"B-But...He will. He said so." I shook my head and now was looking at her with a determined look in my eyes. "He _won't_ hurt you. I _won't_ let him."

We sat there, staring at each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Then, we both started to laugh simultaneously. After about a good moment of laughing, we both felt refreshed and smiled at each other.

"I'm Lenalee." She greeted, holding out a hand. I stared at it for a couple of seconds. I knew that this decision of even speaking to her in the first place would have changed everything. But at the same time, I'm glad that I had spoken to her. To this broken, yet strong girl.

After a slight moment of hidden hesitation, I took her hand. "I'm Allen, it's a pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM **

**I will also be changing POVs (Point Of View) as well**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

**Chapter Three: The Punishable Choice**

Lenalee began to laugh suddenly. "What? Don't know how to shake a hand?" Allen blushed slightly as he noticed he had grabbed her whole hand and didn't do it the proper way. _'I'm so used to our way. We would lock our tails together as a greeting.'_

"So, Allen. What are you doing in the water anyways?" The nervous merman sunk a bit lower into the water. "I really like to swim and...search for things! Yeah..." Lenalee raised an eyebrow, but then shook it off. "Speaking of which, here. This is one of the pearls that I have found."

Lenalee picked it up from his held out hands and observed the small ball. It was about the size of a water-bottle cap and was a beautiful pale red. It was gleaming pink and she could see the wonderful rainbow that reflected upon the rare ball from the sun and the glassy waves from the sea. She looked in awe at the small object.

"I-It's Amazing...Where did you find this?" Allen smiled. He had found it at the bottom of a cavern. He knew that this pearl must cost a fortune up here. "Very deep in the sea. I have special gear sometimes to go down deep. You can have this pearl if you want. Maybe you could sell it to buy a house away from that Leverrier."

The green-haired teen shook her head back side to side quickly. "O-Oh no! I could never take something so valuable!"

"But I'm giving It to you. Please take it, I insist." Allen seemed a bit persistent. Lenalee gave up after a while a agreed to keep it. "Thank you so much. But I'm not going to sell it. It is a gift that I will treasure." She smiled to him as she pulled out a white string and carefully put the pearl on it. The white string held many different sea shells and other pretty rocks. She put the pearl right in the middle.

"My necklace is complete! I've been collecting just for this beautiful necklace. I don't know about others, but I really love the sea."

Allen smiled as she put on the necklace and saw that the sun had already set. "Well, I'll see you later? Do you go to school?"

"U-Uhh...No..." Lenalee frowned. "I go to the Black Order Academy, which Is close by. I highly recommend you go to that school if you are going to."

"W-Well I auctally live near here,

So I'm usually here at the beach. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" The human smiled and waved. "Ok, Allen. I'll see you! Oh, and thanks..."

"...Thanks for the gifts." And those were the last words he heard from the human before she disappeared into the quiet night. He had wondered what he meant by "gifts". Gift_**s**. _Allen had only gave her a pearl and nothing else...Or did he?

Allen finally stretched out his tail. It was falling asleep since he had sat that for God knows how long.

"Timcampy...I think...that I like the surface. Maybe the humans are not so bad..." Timcampy sighed, almost as if he knew where this was going.

"I'm going to be back tomorrow. And get the forbidden Neptune's Necklace so I can walk like a human. Be like a human so she won't think I'm a fishy freak." Timcampy turned green. He _really _didn't like where this was going.

Allen suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling and needed to breathe again, so he dove back into the water to catch his breathe. "My limit of being out of water is about two hours, which means that's how long I was up."

The prince's eyes widened in realization.

"Crap, Master is gonna kill me!"

XxxXxxXxxXxx

"Lenalee-chan...Welcome home." An all too familiar voice greeted as the said teen walked in. Her smile from just moments ago instantly changed to a menacing glare at the sight of _him_.

"I see you've finished your necklace. Oh, what's that?" He asked, looking at the pearl. Lenalee looked at him in fear. "Seems valuable. I'll be taking that necklace and sel-"

"No! This was a gift from a...friend. And I'm not going to give it to you!" Leverrier looked at her angrily. "Alright, brat. Time for your nightly beating." He took out a sharp knife as Lenalee screamed. Leverrier held her down as he began to pry the knife into her skin. He made one painful scar over her arm and then threw her outside.

"Go sleep with the dogs and come back later when you've decided to apologize for what you've done." And with that, the door slammed. She was in so much pain. Lenalee wanted to fight back or leave so badly, but she knew if she did, Leverrier would kill Komui. How? He had implanted a chip inside of him that would explode. The poor girl didn't know how that was even possible.

It was almost as if he used magic to put it right inside.

XxxXxx

"ALLEN WALKER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? SLACKING OFF ON YOUR TRAINING DUTIES, HUH?!" The said merman sighed at the ridiculously loud scolding. "Sorry, Master."

"I sware if this happens again, I'll punish you." Allen's eyes widened.

"Seriously? That's it?"

"Yep."

"You're just gonna let me off the hook?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"'Cause I got a date right now. Bye!" And just like that, the guy was out in a flash. Allen sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time he had at Master Cross. "Tim...I'm going to do it." The marine golem shook it's head and bit Allen's ear.

"Oww! Look, Tim. I know that she's a human, but I can't explain it. Every time I looked at her my heart wouldn't stop racing. I think...maybe I've developed feelings for her." Tim sighed, almost as if to say, "_Duh! You were all lookin' at her n' stuff!" _

The white-haired merman ignored Tim's actions and swam down to the basement. Of course, there were two merman guards blocking the pathway to the lab. "My prince, what are you doing down here at such a late hour?" Said one of the guards.

"I just need to get something? Please?" The guards exchanged looks for a second, then back at him. "Sorry, but your father strictly told us not to let anyone, even you, beyond this point. I apologize, my prince." Allen nodded and swam back upstairs. "Alright then, time for Plan B."

This time, he went around the back and to the secret tunnel that only he and Cross knew about. He chuckled. "Good thing that Cross created this...but the purpose was just to peek at the mermaids' room."

After slithering through the tunnels, Allen found himself in the lab. "Perfect. Now with this bracelet, I can use my magic to cast an undetectable spell." Allen chanted out words in a completely different language as he became no longer visible. He phased through the door like a ghost and grabbed the necklace. He quickly replaced it with a fake before the alarm could go off.

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DGM_**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

**Chapter Four: Being A Human**

"Ughh...this is going to take a while to get used to." A certain merman, or currently _human _moaned as he tried his best to balace on his two feet. Timcampy was holding Allen up to help him for support, using all the little golem's strength.

"Alright. I've read about humans and studied them. I think I've got how to walk cov-oof!" With Allen's luck, even with the said _fourtune_ bracelet, he tripped over a rock midway into his sentence. A laughter was heard in the distance. A smile came upon the boy, even though he was in quite an embarrassing state.

"Don't know how to shake hands or walk?" She said sarcastically as she held out a hand to him. "J-Just so used to the water. Heh..." He gladly accepted it and was pulled up, a little too much force put, causing Lenalee to fall the opposite direction and Allen right on top of her. They both blushed heavily.

"S-Sorry!" They both said at the same time, causing them to giggle. Once they were both up, Allen noticed that she was favoring her left arm and only using her right. "Are you okay? What happened to your arm?"

She looked surprised for a moment, but then sighed in defeat. "Yeah, Leverrier cut m-"

"What? I need to help wrap that up!" Lenalee couldn't refuse his offer as he laid her down in the soft sand. She felt calm for some strange reason, just gazing into his eyes. They reminded her of the sea. Calm at one moment, then rough and fierce the next.

Lenalee watched as Allen finished wrapping up her arm. She thanked him as she slowly got up with his help. They smiled at each other.

"You know, we just met yet you seem like a close friend. I don't even know anything about you." She laughed and he nodded in agreement. Allen really didn't want to tell her anything because he knew it would just be lies.

"Tell me, Lenalee." '_No. Stop it! Why am I asking this. I already know the answer!' "_Do you belive...in mermaids and mermen?" Lenalee looked at me for a little while, and then finally opened her mouth to speak. But before she could utter a single word, two familiar voices caught her attention.

"LENALEE-CHAN!"

"Che."

A red-haired human had come running over to Lenalee and hugged her tightly, causing Allen's eye to twitch. Another human male. He had feminine long blue hair with piercing eyes. Allen could already tell from his posture and expression that he was not a friendly person. From the other guy though, he seemed almost the opposite.

"Lena! We've been wonderin' where you were! And what happened to your arm?!" The red-head's expression changed from happy to concerned. She smiled. "I'm fine. I just cut myself by tripping on littered glass bottles by the beach, while he helped me out." She half-lied, pointing at the said boy.

The two male-humans stared long at me for a second. "Who's he? Another one of your _fanboys_?" Lavi taunted as they both blushed heavily. That statement earned Lavi a smack to the face. "Hehe...Sorry." He then turned to Allen. "I'm Lavi. The grumpy one is Kanda. We are both fellow students from the Black Order High and Lena's best friend." He explained with a huge grin that lit up his one green eye.

"I-I-I'm A-Allen..." Allen replied back nervously, earning him a curious look from Lenalee. He hadn't been so shy earlier, so why now? Allen was getting a bit overwhelmed with meeting all these humans. He was getting all sweaty as well. He missed the taste of the fresh salt water.

"Aww he's so cuuuuttee and shyyy!" Lavi exclaimed happily as he hugged Allen, immediately earning another kick from Lenalee. "Oww Lena~!"

"Stop scaring him!" Everyone was silent now. "I met him yesterday and he said he lived around here. He goes scuba diving sometimes and he even gave me this pearl he found. He's very nice." Lavi nodded.

"Alright Lena, we gotta go. See ya at school! Oh, and Allen?" Allen flinched at his named suddenly be called. "Y-Yea?"

"Wanna come with us shopping later?" He asked with a big grin. Allen really was confused. _'Everything I've heard about the surface is so wrong! Everyone I've met _so far _have been nice...besides Kanda and Leverierr I've heard. Why did Cross want me not to go to the surface so badly?'_

"Hey? Allen?" Allen jumped at this a chuckled nervously. "Yeah...sorry! But I've got scuba diving stuff to do...yeah...maybe next time. Bye!" And with that, he dove into the water and didn't come up. Lavi shrugged. _'I swear that guys like a fish!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

**Chapter Five: Prom/Ball**

"Hey Lena? Somethin' wrong?"

"Ehh? Oh, no. Everything's fine Lavi."

"Che. What a lier."

Lenalee shook her head at Kanda's statement and continued to eat her meal. They were all at a resturant right now. Lenalee couldn't stop thinking about Allen for some reason. It had only been a day since their last encounter. She wanted to see him again.

"Lenalee-chan!~" Lavi sang as Lenalee's eye twitched.

"What Lavi?"

"Proms coming up!"

"What?"

"Prom. As in school dance? Who ya gonna ask? Or who do you _want_ to be asked by?" Lenalee glared daggers at him, giving him the message to back off. He didn't take the warning and continued to tease her. "How bout that Al-Owww! Lena!"

"That's what you deserve."

"But seriously? Prom is only next week." Lenalee looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

"Do you wanna go with me?"

"Lavi enough teas- Huh?" Lavi smirked. "I said do you wanna go with me? You said you don't know and have no date, riiiiiiggghhhttt?"

Lenalee looked at him, nervous.

'_Should I say yes or no? I don't want to go with him, but there's no one I can think of besides him. Kanda- no. But then there's him. Allen. Why am I hesitating. It can't be because I'm in-'_

"Lena? Yes or no?"

"...Sure."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX

"Alright. Very good. Break time now!"

"Finally!" An exhausted Allen exclaimed as he quickly swam to the lunchroom. As usual, he'd get complimented and winked at by mermaids. Allen wasn't Cross, so he just smiled back instead so he wasn't rude or flirty.

One of the mermaids, Miranda, would always sit as his table. Only her though. Allen had the right to control whoever could sit at his table. Of course, that meant that Miranda would always get death glares sent her way, but she was used to it by now.

"Prince Allen? What are you going to do about the ball coming up next week?" The black-tailed mermaid asked as she referred to all of the mermaids continuously winking at Allen. He sighed in response.

"I...dunno...but..."

"But what?" He made sure no one was listening. "Promise not to tell ANYONE?" She nodded. "Well I went to the surf-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone in the café went silent and stopped whatever they were doing to watch the commotion. Miranda sat back down. "S..sorry..." She whispered as everyone continued.

"Anyways. I went to the surface and met a human girl. I...fell in love with her."

"YOU W-"

"Shh!" Allen put a hand to her mouth before she could finish her sentence. She quietly apologized again. "Alright, so you want to go with her? It's forbidden for a-"

"I know I know. It's forbidden for a merfolk and human to see, speak, love, yada yada yada!" Miranda smiled nervously at him.

"I'm sorry, Allen. But there's really nothing I can do. There's no way your father would let you marry a human. And she can't even swim! Even if you used magic it's not forever!" Allen nodded in sadness. "Oh well. Maybe I'll just go with you or something then." She blushed.

"As friends?" She asked.

"As friends." He confirmed.

XxxXXxXxXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

It was the night before the ball. Lenalee had still not seen Allen since that day that he met Lavi and Kanda. She hoped he was okay or he would come see her again.

"Lenalee, you really want to see him, don't you?" Lavi asked, a hint of uneasiness in his tone. She nodded. "I think...ahh nevermind. He's just a friend and I want to see him."

To her joy, a familiar white-haired teen came running out of the water, and tripped. She laughed at his clumsiness as usual.

"Lavi? Kanda? Can I talk to Allen alone for a second please?" They looked at each other for a moment before obliging to her order.

"Sorry, I had seen all of these beautiful sights, so I was a bit distracted." Lenalee giggled once more. "Find anything?"

"Auctally, yes." He held out a box created out of fish scales. She looked at Allen and took the box with his bid of approval. She opened it, revealing a beautiful set of blue diamond earrings. "These are made of blue diamonds. There is a legend that blue diamonds are created by merfolk, but I doubt it's real. Heheh..." Allen had indeed made it himself, but he couldn't tell her that. She'd hate him.

Allen fianally noticed a glimpse of a tear in her eye. She hugged him. "Thank you so much! This...This is the best gift a guy has ever given to me. And I could tell you put effort into finding this...or making it if you put the diamonds together." Allen nodded and blushed at the warmth of her body. He had never experienced this kind of warmth before. Ever.

"Well, I have to go. With Prom and all coming up..."

"P-Prom?" Allen asked, confused. Lenalee could tell he didn't know what it was. "Do you come from another planet? A prom is a dance at school that couples go to."

"Oh...I see. I'm having something like that at my school. A ball."

"A ball? You come from some castle?!"

"You could say that..." Allen nervously laughed. Lenalee got over her shock a bit enough to continue to talk. "Who...are you going with?" Allen suddenly asked. Lenalee felt

guilt wash over her. "L-Lavi."

Lenalee looked into his eyes, but saw nothing but pain and fear? "Well, I've got to go too. Bye, Lenalee." For some reason, he made it sound like he would forever be gone. "Wait! Allen, is this goodbye?"

Allen gave her a sad look. "It was never meant to be..." That was the vague statement he left Lenalee as he dove into the water. "Lena...Come on let's go."

She nodded slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

**Chapter Six: The Truth**

It was the day of the Prom/Ball and everything was getting set up. Allen was in his room while is maids were cleaning his white tux for him. "Huh?" Allen realized something. Where's Tim?"

XxxXxxXxx

Meanwhile, a certain golden golem was watching three high school students walking in the mall, shopping for clothes. "Lena? I've got my red tux, Kanda's got his black, how about your dress? You gonna pick it already?" Lenalee nodded. She was still depressed from the incident with Allen. Lavi sighed at this.

"Look, just forget about him. We are your real friends. You only known him for a couple days, and yet your in love with him, aren't you?" Lenalee never even flinched. "I guess it was that obvious."

"How about this one?" Surprisingly, Kanda was the one who spoke. He was pointing to a green dress with black as the outline. It also had frills at the end. "I like it." Lenalee said as she went to go buy it.

"Kanda, you are you going with again?" Lenalee asked. He sighed. "Fou."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you guys were a _thing_." Lenalee said as she bought the dress and left the mall with the other two.

XxxXxx

It was now nightime. Lenalee was in her house getting ready and expecting Lavi to be here at any moment. She had just put her dress on and went to go straight for the door, not wanting to attract _him_.

But of course it was a failed attempt as she felt a strong grip grab her wrist. "You look lovely."

"Get your hands off me you creep!" Lenalee exclaimed with a little too much force as she kicked Leverrier. He got up with a pissed off look on his face. He slapped a Lenalee and picked her up. "I think it's about time to give you your _final _punishment." Lenalee fell into a world of black before she could respond.

"Why hasn't she opened the door yet? Shouldn't her uncle have opened it anyways?" Lavi asked himself as he got worried. He began to hear strange noises. He had no choice but to break the door down. The strange noises became clearer as he ran down the basement. "Lena-ugh..."

The next thing Lavi knew was that he and Lenalee were both strapped to the wall. A crazed looking hitler stood in the room with a sharp blade. "Now Lenalee, time to cut you both down." He chanted something in a different language, which caused Lenalee and Lavi to both be unable to speak.

'_Wizard?!'_ Both Lenalee and Lavi thought as he smirked sadistically at them.

"Stay away from her!" A sudden voice rang through the room, causing Leverrier to become pissed. "Who's there?" Lenalee was suprised and glad and so was Lavi as well. It was Allen. "I promised Lenalee I wouldn't let you hurt her. And I had a little help from Timcampy. If he hadn't warned me, then who knows what would've happened."

_'You mean that weird golem?' _Lavi thought as he stared at the fluttering golden ball with wings. Allen began to chant a spell in a different language as well. "You're a wizard too? I can talk? Yay!" Lavi cheered. "I can too. Allen, just who are you?"

Allen looked at Lenalee with saddened eyes. Leverrier ruined the moment even further with his crazed laugh as he caught Allen in a net. "Aha! Yes, I know who you are, Allen-kun!" He exclaimed as he pressed a button on a random remote, which cause a big tank of glowing water.

"I've been wanting to catch one of _your_ kind. Your species is annoying. We wizards and witches should be the only ones allowed to cast spells! Not you overgrown fish!" Leverrier released Allen into the see through tank, almost like the one you'd see in an aquarium. Allen felt Neptune's Necklace snap around his neck.

Suddenly, his legs were no more.

In their place was a scaly long silver tail and fins on his arms and back. Allen looked at the expression on Lenalee's and Lavi's face before he blacked out.

_'I...It can't be.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

**_Final Chapter_**

**_Disclaimer: I do own DGM...jk_**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

**Chapter Seven: A Night Never To Be Forgotten**

_'It can't be...Lenalee...She doesn't look frightened or disgusted as I expected...?.' _Were is last thoughts as he slowly began to fade into a deep sleep. "Allen!" Lenalee shouted as she glared at Leverrier. "Watch as I kill this little merman Prince and then y-"

"N-No!" Violent coughing was heard from inside the tank as it broke open. Allen was lying on the floor, unable to move because he had no legs. Leverrier took this as an opportunity.

"I'll kill you!" He took the knife and cut Allen's right fin off. He screamed in pain as he started to bleed green blood. Lenalee was sobbing as Lavi was teary as well, but controlled his emotions far better than Lenalee.

"L-Lenalee..." He struggled to say. "I know I'm a merman, a monster. I've always wanted to come up to the surface and see how you humans are like. That moment I said something to you was the very moment I decided my fate. I thought I'd be better off if we never met...but I'm such a fool. I know a merman and a human girl are forbidden from love,

But I must tell you this. I love you, Lenalee." Lenalee was only crying even more as she glared at

Leverrier, who had just cut off Allen's other fin.

"Y-You! YOU" Suddenly,

The room began to shake violently as Lenalee broke free. She fell onto the floor, but to her surprise there were no legs, but a green tail.

"W-What? But how?!"

"It must be from bei-ng around m-me so l-ong." Allen struggled to say as he felt a strange power within Lenalee. She suddenly summoned grass blades that sent Leverrier to his deathbed.

Allen knew that each merfolk had an element, but she had used her so quickly. It must because we are in a state of emergency, which forces out our power. Leverrier had weakened me before I could use my ice though.

Lavi now broke free with the spell now weakened due to Leverrier's death. He knew what he had to do and carried Lenalee and Allen straight outside. He laid them down softly on the sand, where Kanda and Fou came running.

XxxXxx

"So, he was a merman?" Kanda continued to look at Allen, and then at Lenalee. "And she became one because of being around him so much?" Lavi nodded as Fou continued to heal them up.

"Alright. I wrapped them all up and gave them some medicine. They should return to the seas before they get even more sick." Fou explained. Lenalee and Allen looked at each other. "Are you sure about this?"

Lenalee nodded. "But, why didn't you tell us?" Allen looked at her and sighed. "Humans hate merfolk...so I thought you'd hate me." Lenalee only looked angry. "How could I ever hate you?! Merman or not I will always love you." She gave him a quick peck on the lips with a smile. They both lightly blushed.

"Lavi, Kanda. Thank you. You guys are the best. When Komui comes home, tell him this..." She smiled as Allen grabbed her hand, preparing to dive in.

"I've found my purpose, after all this time. I've found my_ life_."

XxxXxxXxxXxx

**And a cheesy ending comes with the story as well! Should there be a sequel to how It went at the ball and how Cross and the others reacted to Lenalee? Or should I leave it as cliffhangerish as it is? Thanks for reading this short story! (Unless you skipped)**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


End file.
